


Shut up and drive

by mols



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Car Accidents, Crime Fighting, M/M, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequena drabble sobre um momento intenso em que Reid tenta tomar controle de si mesmo ao ser afetado pelo instinto e pelo suspeito.<br/>Criminal Minds não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com as minhas histórias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and drive

James não poderia ser ignorado. Em nenhum aspecto as pessoas poderiam fazer isso. O problema não é que ele é cabeça quente, mas que ele é extremamente desejável.

Seu sorriso ilumina como cega e, Reid não consegue se livrar disso.

James ordena que Reid continue dirigindo. O esguio doutor obedece em um misto de excitação, medo e culpa.

Ele dirige como um louco enquanto o criminoso que ele deveria prender e manipular, lhe manipula com graça e malícia. James passa a mão por dentro da camisa do agente e alisa seu abdômen com minúcia e habilidade, ele ri e se diverte com as caretas e os murmúrios do médico.

Reid passa acelerado por uma curva especialmente delgada, James é prensado contra seu lado esquerdo, quase esmagando sua mão presa à marcha. O loiro faz outra curva perigosa, arremessando o outro para o lado do passageiro enquanto tenta pensar com alguma ordem e fecha os dedos sobre a mão repetitivas vezes tentando acordá-la.

De repente, James aparece ao seu lado novamente. Seu lábio inferior está rachado e sangra, seus braços estão ralados, mas ele ainda mantém o sorriso magnífico nos lábios e agarra o pescoço do agente, atacando seus lábios.

Reid corresponde mesmo se sentindo culpado por isso. Aquela adrenalina e aquele homem levaram-no àquele comportamento, é no que ele quer acreditar.

Reid pisa com força os pedais, sem saber quais são. O carro derrapa e se levanta. Reid empurra o outro homem e quebra o vidro com a arma que insistira em não usar. Coloca o braço para fora e abri o carro, se arremessando para fora, em seguida.

Alguns milissegundos depois, o carro vai de encontro a um poste em pleno voou e explode em chamas. Reid capota pela rua, ralando a cabeça e batendo o tronco em um carro.

O agente do BAU respira fundo, tentando enxergar pelos olhos ardidos. O carro se consume com velocidade, como quando estava dentro dele.


End file.
